


Days of Our Lives: The Gay Superhero Version

by tastyboots



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Peter is their son, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has had a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of Our Lives: The Gay Superhero Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andie).
  * Inspired by [Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> I accidentally gave my friend [Andie](http://andieconda.tumblr.com/) ALL THE STEVE/TONY FEELINGS, so I wrote her this fic as an apology.
> 
> Title suggested by my friend [Ben](http://benvtw.tumblr.com/), because I couldn't think of one and he is an asshole.

Peter has had the absolute _worst_ day.

When he left the house that morning, his parents were fighting (over something trivial; they have the most stupid fights). He hates when they fight.

Then at school, he flunked his English test (because crime-fighting doesn’t leave much time for reading decrepit plays about stupid teenagers) and ended up looking like an idiot in front of Gwen.

And _then_ , he put down his backpack for like two seconds to stop a mugging in his civvies and when he turned around, some jerk-face had run off with it. He spent a _whole freaking hour_ , tracking the dick down because, besides the homework he needs in order to _not fail_ all of his classes, he also had his mask and his school ID in there, which, had the they been discovered, would have been decidedly _not good_.

So it’s late and Peter is tired, and sore, and grumpy, and would really just like to collapse into bed. He slumps through the front door, throws his stupid backpack onto the hallway floor, and looks up to see his parents watching the news (or rather, glaring at it) from opposite ends of the couch.

“Are you _kidding_ me?!”

Steve and Tony look up from the couch in surprise.

“Are you still mad at each other about the stupid toaster? _It’s a toaster_! So what if dad turned it into a robot? _He can buy you a new one, pops_! Or build you one! So, stop being mad at him, ‘cause he’s bound to do it again. And dad, _stop turning our household appliances into robots_!”

His parents blink at him stupidly, and Peter huffs at them as he rolls up his sleeves.

“Jeez, it’s like living with freaking children.”

He shoots a line of web at each of them and jerks his wrists across each other, pulling his parents toward the center of the couch and slamming them into each other. He shoots some more web to glue them together.

“Now kiss and make up,” he says, stomping off towards his bedroom.

Peter pauses on his way through the kitchen and yells back to them, “And I’m taking the toaster! …Maybe it can help me understand Shakespeare.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was all nervous about my first foray into Avengers fanfiction, and then I accidentally this fic, so... I hope you like it!
> 
> This fic was inspired by [this picture](http://cdn.koimoi.com/wp-content/new-galleries/2012/06/The-Amazing-Spider-Man-Movie-Special-Preview.jpg) and also [scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47)'s sentient toaster. (Go read that fic, it's amazing.)


End file.
